Experiments in the mist
by Helghast soldier 35
Summary: Before Wardog came to Earth he fought with the Helghast army but during one mission he encounters a new enemy with the ISA... The Advanced Warfare Experiments. But along the way he gets attracted to one of the AW experiments.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This story takes place during Wardog's years with the Helghast so it obviously takes place before "Experiment 621 aka Wardog". I was bored at the time. There will be some new characters in this story that will appear in a later fanfic._

Chapter 1

A light shined in a Helghast dropship as it enter planet Shoy's atmosphere. Inside there were 5 helghast soldiers wearing gas mask with glowing red eyes but one soldier was smaller that the others. That was Wardog also known as experiment 621, "5 minutes until landing" said the pilot, they were sent to battle the ISA on this planet but this battle was going to be a hell of a fight, "Another day, another battle" thought Wardog as he loaded a shotgun shell into his gun. The Helghast rifle was the combination of an assault rifle and shotgun which made it deadly from distances and at point blank range. "Listen up men" shouted the captain he was only one who didn't wear a gas mask and helmet but he wore goggles that glowed red and he was bald, "We have to get inside each building a secure the place for more ships to land, do you understand" shouted the captain, "Sir, yes, sir" shouted the soldiers. Soon the dropship stopped and the sound of rain hitting the ship could be heard outside, "Lets go" said the captain then they all grabbed a rope and rappelled down onto the wet street.

The sounds of thunder and the lighting lit up the skies but no ISA soldiers were around. More dropships landed and more troops came out, "Where are they" said Wardog taking a step forward and soon the sound of plasma filled the air, "Get down" shouted a soldier before he was gunned down. Wardog took cover behind a stone wall and so did 7 more soldiers they began to shoot at the rooftops where their attackers were. Blood littered the streets and so did bodies of dead Helghast soldiers. Wardog opened fired at a shadow on the rooftop and a body fell from the roof then a helghast soldiers took out a rocket launcher and fired it at the roofs. One side of the roof went up in fire and then the plasma stopped coming, "Lets go" said a helghast soldier while getting up. The other helghast soldiers went into a nearby building while Wardog stayed outside, "ISA soldiers never use plasma weaponry" thought Wardog as he examined the craters on the ground then he noticed something strange.

There was pink blood coming from a body. Wardog walked closer to the body with his gun ready then he touched the body.

It felt furry and there was a very long antennae on its head, "No" thought Wardog switch his vision to night vision and got a good look at the body.

It was the dead body of an experiment.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: My Microsoft word was down for a month because something happened to my computer. I'm still going to conitnue this story._

Chapter 2

Wardog stared at the body for a few minutes trying to figure out why experiments were on the planet, "Wardog, get in here!" shouted the Captain, "Coming" said Wardog as he walked away from the dead body. Wardog went inside the building and there were Helghast soldiers setting up turrets, reloading weapons and setting up computers. Wardog didn't want to stay inside the building forever so he turned to his captain, "Who's on the recon team?" asked Wardog, "Stark, John, and Riko" answered the captain, "Put me in the recon team too" said Wardog, "Fine but you'll be heading on recon tonight" said the captain, "Fine" said Wardog. Wardog sat down by an old locker and began to breathe heavily. Wardog would sometimes get high off of the air in his gasmask on purpose just to pass time. Of course it wasn't allowed because of standard rules but Wardog didn't care. He took another big breathe then felt dizzy and laid down, "How many ISA soldiers can I shoot in one day?" Wardog thought before he drifted to sleep.

_6 hours later…_

"Wardog get up, you lazy fuzzball!" shouted Stark while shaking Wardog. Wardog opened his eyes but it was hard to tell if he was awake because the visor on the gasmask always glows red. "What is it" said Wardog a little annoyed, "It's time to head out on recon, follow me" said Stark then he walked outside. Wardog followed Stark and outside there was a smaller version of the standard Helghast dropship with Riko and John already inside. "Lets go!" shouted Stark as he got inside the dropship, "I'm coming" said Wardog as he ran towards the dropship then jumped inside. The dropship pulled off but made little noise and began to fly towards a forest, "Okay, listen up our mission is to see what is happening here. We have had some reports of the ISA having a base here but we are here to confirm those reports" said Stark, "Are we going against the usual enemies?" asked Wardog, "Yes but we may encounter hostile wildlife so be on your guard" said Stark. The dropship soon stopped and hovered over many trees, "This is the drop zone" said the pilot, "Lets move" said Stark as he rappelled down to the ground followed by Riko, John and Wardog.

They landed on the ground then let go off the ropes, "Lets go" said Riko as he walked into the bushes then the dropship took off. They traveled through the forest but they didn't know that they were being watched by a set of black eyes from a bush. "I'm picking up something close to the left" said John and with that everyone got their guns ready then Riko walked forward to a bush. Riko pulled away the bush but nothing was there, "Nothing her…AAAAAAAAHHHH" screamed Riko as a knife was pushed into the back. Riko fell and there was a furry creature standing behind Riko's dead body with a knife coming out of its knuckles, "Shoot it" shouted Stark as they all opened fire. The creature jumped into the tree and crawled away, "Now" said the creature as he crawled away. More furry creatures surrounded Stark, John and Wardog then opened fire on them. Wardog closed his eyes knowing that he was dead but he opened his eyes to see that he wasn't shot but Stark and John were dead with bullet holes in them, "I'm going to…" before Wardog could finish a sharp dart enter his neck and he fell down unconscious. The furry creatures took Wardog's body and took it with them.

Wardog woke up strapped to a table his weapons and gasmask were gone then he tried to get loose then an electric shock went through his body, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Wardog as the electricity went through his body. A door opened and three figures entered the room. One figure looked like a male version of Bonnie but he was dark red with spines down his back. Another was a more beautiful female she looked like Angel except her ears were more pointed, she had no white V on her chest, she had one long antenna from her head to her short tail, her fur was white and her eyes were black. The last one had a similar appearance to Yang but he had spines running down his back, his fur color was green and his eyes were yellow. "Look at what we have here" said the red one, "He was caught sneaking outside the base but his squad was killed by our patrol" said the green one, "Who are you" asked Wardog, "Why, we are the Advance Warfare experiments but that's all you need to know" said the red one then he grabbed Wardog by his throat holding it tight so Wardog couldn't breathe, "We want info" said the red one then he let go off Wardog's neck, "Forget it because I'm not telling crap!" shouted Wardog then a blade slashed across his face it was from the green experiment, "You are going to tell us what the helghast is planning or you will suffer a fate worst than death!" shouted the green experiment, "Hunter, Vice don't you think that you're being a little too hard on him there are other ways to get information out of people" said the female said as she placed her paw on Wardog's chin but Hunter pulled her paw away, "Forget it Sharp, you ruined our last mission and I'm not going to let you ruin this one!" shouted Hunter, "It wasn't my fault for the last time!" shouted Sharp but for some reason she didn't take her eyes off of Wardog, "What ever you say" said Vice. Vice was Sharp's ex boyfriend since Sharp found out that Vice was cheating on her. "What a bunch of weird experiments" thought Wardog as he observed them then Hunter glared at Wardog, "I almost forgot about you but there are ways to get info out of people" said Hunter as he walked over to a crate and opened it. Hunter then pulled out a plasma matchete.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hunter brought the blade close to Wardog's face, "Last chance" he said evilly, "Forget it" protested Wardog then Hunter put the blade into Wardog's shoulder, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" screamed Wardog as the blade penetrated his dense skin but how was it possible. Hunter pulled the blade out and wardog's shoulder was burnt black on the inside, "This blade is forged from special crystals on a distant planet it go through anything even you" said Hunter with a smirk, "If I get loose I'll show you the true means of torture" said Wardog, "I'd like to see you try" said Hunter as he slid the blade down Wardog's face leaving a black scar. Wardog winced in pain then stared at Hunter, "Are you going to talk now?" asked Hunter, "Never, you piece of crap!" shouted Wardog, "Let me handle this" said Vice as he shoved Hunter out the way then he pulled out a black pistol. It was new type of weapon that Wardog never laid his eyes on it was covered with black steel and a square spaced glowed light blue on the top. Vice aimed the pistol at Wardog's head, "Now you better talk or else a stream of plasma will go through your head" said Vice with one of his fingers on the trigger, "Screw you" said Wardog in a threating voice then Vice pulled the trigger and a ball of plasma fire out hitting Wardog in the leg! "Now are you going to talk" asked Vice, Wardog was moving in pain from the wound in his leg, "I'm… not… talking" said Wardog in pain then another ball of plasma went into his arm!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Wardog as the plasma put a small black hole in his arm then Wardog's vision became blurry, "He's falling asleep should I finish him" asked Vice, "No, just leave him to suffer" said Hunter then Wardog's vision blacked out. Hunter, Vice and Sharp walked out of the room but Sharp didn't look very satisfied, "Was all that really necessary" she asked, "Yes, it was the only way but he didn't say nothing" said Vice as he glared at his ex girlfriend, "Besides, I'm sure he'll live through the night" said Vice as he put his arm around Sharp but Sharp pulled his arm off and punched him in the gut, "Don't ever try that again" said Sharp in a haunting voice then she walked away, "Bitch" thought Vice as he got up.

_6 hours later…_

Night came but most of the AW experiments and ISA soldiers were still busy at work making sure the defense systems were working at full capacity. Inside a room there were 5 AW experiments asleep but one and it was Sharp. She was walking back on forth thinking about whether Vice and Hunter's actions were necessary, "Those guys have always tried to solve things with force but they never listen to me" she thought as she kept walking, "I don't get why I got put in this squad I'm always like a lower life form to them. The things they did to him weren't necessary but what if that experiment does die? He probably does have some valuable info and he is cute" thought Sharp then she snapped out of the thought, "What am I thinking? He is the enemy and there is no room for love in this army because there never was any" thought Sharp as she lowered her ears. She remembered the first time she meted Vice he was shooting up targets at the shooting range. He seemed so handsome with that machine gun and soon they began to talk then that led to dating. But one day it just happened….

_Flashback_

_Planet Teran_

_Sharp was walking through the thick bushes with Vice and another female experiment named Devil. Sharp held her sniper rifle close since she heard of Devil's recent" incident" that involved her killing her whole squad out of anger and that resulted with her being put in confinement for a few weeks. The weird thing was when she came out she stayed the same as before completely unchanged. Devil was also casting glances at Vice from time to time, "Are we getting any closer" asked Vice, "Only a few more miles" said Sharp, "We should probably set up camp since it's getting dark" said Devil, "That's the only good idea you've had" thought Sharp as they stopped walking. After they had set up camp they fell asleep inside their tents. Sharp was sleeping with Vice like always but she woke up in the middle of the night to see that he wasn't next to her, "Vice" said Sharp as she reached for her pistol then she left the tent and walked over to Devil's tent. Sharp went inside, "Devil have you" Sharp saw something she wish she never seen. Vice was sitting there making out with Devil then he noticed Sharp, "Sharp, it's not what it looks like" said Vice as he pushed Devil away, "VICE, how could you" said Sharp as she dropped her pistol and ran back to her tent._

_End of flashback_

A tear went down Sharp's face and landed on her furry chest, "I should have killed him and that slut" thought Sharp as she walked towards the door, "Maybe I can start something new but I have to get to him" said Sharp as she walked out the door. Inside the torture room Wardog as still strapped down and was struggling to get loose but his fur was almost black because of the countless times he got electrocuted for trying to break free then the door opened then a figure walked into the room. Wardog clenched his teeth and the figure stepped into the light, it was Sharp. Wardog looked at Sharp then his eyes traveled down her body and back up, "Why are you here" said Wardog feeling suspicious, "I'll just checking up on you" said Sharp as she moved closer, "This is some kind of trick right" asked Wardog, "This is no trick" said Sharp was she pulled out some food from a bag she had with her, "I'm sure that you are hungry" she said as she put a spoon into the bowl of soup she had with her, "How can I eat if I'm strapped down" asked Wardog, "I'll feed you" said Sharp as she pulled out the spoon with some soup in it, "Now just open up" said Sharp and Wardog obeyed then she put the spoon into his mouth. Wardog swallowed the soup, "This tastes good and there are no signs of poison" said Wardog but Sharp didn't if she should have been flattered or angry, "I made it myself" she said as she pulled the spoon out of Wardog's mouth and put it back in the bowl, "Why are you acting so nice to me" asked Wardog, "I just thought the guys were to hard on you earlier" said Sharp as she continued to feed Wardog.

"What kind of experiment are you" asked Sharp, "I'm experiment 621 of Jumba Jookiba's experiment line but my name is Wardog" said Wardog proudly, "I'm experiment 140 but I'm known as Sharp" said Sharp, "Why are you called that" asked Wardog, "I'm a sniper" said Sharp, "With a body like that I can see why" thought Wardog as he looked at her body, "I should get going it's a little late, bye Wardog" she said as she walked away. After Sharp left Wardog didn't try to escape. Maybe he could live a few more days just to see her beautiful face.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: This is the final chapter and its pretty long. The ending is pretty sad. I know I should have made a few more chapters to show what happened over the past few days but I have school so I had to end this story fast._

Chapter 4

_7 days later…_

Sharp was in her room thinking about the times she spent with Wardog for the past few days, "He does seem nice, cute, strong, smart…." Sharp's mind had a million things that she liked about Wardog but one thing that she didn't like was that he was on a different side, "Maybe I can convince him to join us" she thought with delight but her mood quickly changed, "But what if he doesn't want to change maybe we'll never be together" she thought with a tear in her eye, "I'll go see if he wants to join us" she thought as she got up a ran out the door. As Sharp walked down the hallway a tall figure watched her from behind. Sharp reached the torture room and there was Wardog still strapped to the table, "There you are" said Sharp but Wardog looked away. Wardog looked like he was on the verge of death with all the cuts, bruises and scars that littered his body. "Is something wrong" asked Sharp, "I can't stay here for long" said Wardog, "I know you can't but maybe you could switch sides and stay with us" asked Sharp with hope in her eyes, "I…I….can't" said Wardog sadly then Sharp felt as if her heart broke and began to cry.

"My alliance is the Helghast army and I can't just change or they'll kill me" said Wardog, "But we may be able to stop them if we work together" said Sharp with tears in her eyes, "Two experiments against an entire army of super soldiers, the odds don't favor us" said Wardog sadly, "But maybe there is a way we can stay together" said Wardog then Sharp looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Is there a hangar in this base" asked Wardog, "Yes, on the 8th floor it's filled with space ships and everything" said Sharp, "We'll have to steal a ship and live in space going from planet to planet" said Wardog, "I don't know, what if we get caught" asked Sharp, "We'll have to leave late at night" said Wardog. Sharp didn't want to leave the other experiments and friends but she did want to be with Wardog. "Well" said Wardog, "I'm in" said Sharp with a smile, "We'll leave tomorrow night so you'd better get packing" said Wardog, "Okay" said Sharp as she left the room.

As soon as Sharp left the room there was Vice standing in front of her, "So, you're planning to leave with that helghast experiment" said Vice, "How did you know" asked Sharp, "I overheard from the balcony in there. Good thing that no one can see through the glass it makes it easier to spy on people" said Vice with a smile. Sharp was devastated her and Wardog's plan was going to be revealed by her ex boyfriend, "Hunter would love this info and our creator would have you banished" said Vice, "Vice, please don't tell" said Sharp, "I thought about it and I will tell" said Vice, "Then I hope you enjoy being with the medics" said Sharp then she threw a punch at Vice but he dodged it, "I'm not falling for that" said Vice then he kicked Sharp in the side and Sharp fell down in pain. Sharp grabbed Vice by the leg and threw him into a wall then jumped on top of him; "This position brings back memories" said Sharp then she grabbed Vice by his head and slammed his head into the wall very hard then did it again. Sharp got off Vice and there was some pink blood on wall where Vice was but he wasn't dead only knocked out. Sharp walked back to her room and began to pack then she fell asleep.

_The next day…_

A loud alarm went off waking up everyone in Sharp's room including Sharp, "Alert, alert, enemy forces are approaching" said a computer voice then every AW experiment grabbed their weapons and ran out of the room but Sharp stayed for a second, "Did Wardog call for backup" she thought, "Sharp, lets go!" said one of the AW experiments as he ran out the door then Sharp grabbed her sniper rifle and left. Sharp ran down the hallway but stopped to look out the window and outside there were many helghast dropships and jet bikes heading straight for the base then a rocket came out of the base and hit a dropship sending it crashing to the ground with a loud boom, "Wardog" said Sharp then she ran towards the torture room. She reached the door but she couldn't help but notice the Vice was gone from his spot on the ground that Sharp left him in last night then Sharp went inside the room to see Vice holding a knife up to Wardog's throat! "Vice, don't" said Sharp, "Don't try it, he's the one that called in for the attack, he was just waiting for the perfect time and the right moment" said Vice, "Wardog" said Sharp as she looked at Wardog, "It's not true I don't know how they found me" said Wardog, "Then what's this" said Vice as he skinned the back of Wardog's neck then pulled out a tiny blood covered device. Sharp looked shocked Wardog did call for the attack, "A tracking device" said Sharp, "Sharp, I didn't know it was there they must have planted that into me a long time ago" said Wardog, "Wardog, don't say anything else" said Sharp as she aimed her sniper rifle at Wardog's head, "Sharp don't" said Wardog, "I'm sorry" said Sharp then she pulled the trigger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Vice as he fell to the floor holding his bloody leg. Sharp ran over to Wardog then released him, "Why did you save me" asked Wardog then Sharp kissed him on the lips, "That's why" said Sharp then they ran out of the room. They ran down the hall while trying to stay out sight of the other AW experiments and ISA soldiers then a loud explosion was heard through the base, "Enemies have entered the base at the first floor and second" said a computer voice as Wardog and Sharp continued. Wardog and Sharp entered a balcony where 7 AW experiments and Hunter were below them shooting at the Helghast soldiers that entered, "Keep them back" shouted one AW experiment then he fired another shot and hit a Helghast soldier in the head, "Fall back, fall back" shouted Hunter as he pulled the trigger of his shotgun hitting a Helghast soldier in the chest then bullets came flying into the room as more Helghast soldiers entered. Three of the experiments were gunned down while the other 4 escaped including Hunter, "I'm going to need a gun" said Wardog, "No time, we have to keep going" said Sharp as she left balcony then a scream of terror reached Wardog's ears, "Sharp" said Wardog as he ran towards the sound of the scream then he saw Sharp on the floor with 3 Helghast soldiers aiming at her, "Wardog, good job on leading us to the base we were just going to execute this enemy" said a Helghast soldier, "Wait, can I do the honors" asked Wardog. Sharp looked at him with confusion in her eyes but Wardog winked and Sharp smirked.

"You'll have to kill the next one because I call this one" said the Helghast soldier as he raised his rifle then Wardog pounced onto his arm and broke it, "What the hell is wrong with you" shouted the Helghast soldier then Wardog picked up the Helghast assault rifle, "I'm just feeling a little evil" said Wardog then he pulled the trigger and bullets came spraying out hitting each of the Helghast soldiers. They dropped dead and Sharp got up, "You have some problems don't you" asked Sharp, "I thought we discussed this already" said Wardog with a smirk then they ran towards the elevator to find the controls busted, "We'll have to use the stairs" said Sharp as she opened the door to the stair way. Blood and bodies littered the stairwell showing that the Helghast passed through there but the hanger was located on the 8 floor but they were on the second. They ran upstairs not stopping for anything then a missile hit the wall blowing it open revealing a Helghast gunship hovering outside with it's machine gun turrets ready to fire at will, "Aw crap" said Wardog, "Just one more floor" said Sharp then bullets came flying into the stairwell. Sharp and Wardog ran up the stairs then they reached the door to the hangar and ran inside. There were many AW experiments and ISA soldiers running towards dropships, fighter ships, gunships and spaceships, "I'll be shot on sight if I go out there" said Wardog looking at all the experiments and humans boarding the ships, "There are 5 private ships in a separate room but we'll need my access code to get in" said Sharp, "Then lets go" said Wardog. They ran across the balcony to a door with a computer console next to it then Sharp put in her access code and the door opened, "Lets go" said Sharp then she and Wardog ran inside. There was only one ship left and it was a dropship, "It's big enough for us" said Sharp as they walked towards the ship, "Freeze" shouted someone from behind then Sharp and Wardog turned around to see Hunter, Vice(With a cloth tied around his leg) and 5 more AW experiments with guns aiming at them, "How did you find us" asked Sharp, "Everyone was heading for the hangar so I figured it would be obvious and I found Vice on the floor in the torture room he told me that you fell in love with this Helghast experiment and tried to flee with him" said Hunter, "Sharp, we can let you live but we can't let HIM live" said Vice, "I'm not going to let you harm him" said Sharp as she aimed her sniper rifle, "So we have to do this the hard way" said Hunter as he cocked his shotgun, "We don't have anytime to fight the Helghast are closing in at an alarming rate" said one of the AW experiments that looked like a lizard. Wardog aimed his Helghast assault rifle then pulled the trigger and the experiments took cover, "We are leaving this hellhole together and if I have to kill every one of you I will" said Wardog, "Fire" said Hunter then plasma shots came flying at Wardog and Sharp.

Wardog and Sharp both jumped behind a crate as the plasma shots came flying towards them, "We have to get to the ship" said Sharp, "We'll have to make a run for it" said Wardog then he lifted up the crate and threw it. Wardog and Sharp made a run for the ship then Vice pulled out a grenade and threw it. The grenade landed between Wardog and Sharp then it went off and the blast knocked Wardog into the wall and his vision became blurry.

"_Wardog" screamed Sharp the other AW experiments dragged her towards the dropship, "Wardog" screamed Sharp again as she tried to push them away, "I must save my buchi boo" thought Wardog but couldn't move any part of his body then he saw Hunter and Vice get into the ship then it took off. "NO" thought Wardog as the ship took off and left the hangar then he blacked out._

Wardog woke up inside of a Helghast dropship surrounded by Helghast soldiers, "He's finally up" said a Helghast soldier, "What happened" said Wardog, "We found you in that hangar after one of those dropships left we tried to shoot it down but we failed" said the pilot. Wardog looked down in sadness his only mate was gone forever he was alone once again. "We also found this lying next to you" said a Helghast soldier then he handed Wardog a sniper rifle; Sharp's sniper rifle! "I'll find her one day even if I must search every planet in the galaxy" thought Wardog as slid his paw across the sniper rifle.

_**I never, said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...

Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I...  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...  



End file.
